


stop looking for this please

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: is finding this account absolutely necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: u g h stop looking at this





	stop looking for this please

this account is dumb

and i hope you haven’t found it yet

this is just another internet rant

if you squint it might be a poem

but not really

ugh, whatever

cluttered words fill up a screen

it’s less personal than a page

less accessible

more secretive

i say, as you search for this

i don’t understand why you want to read these

shitty poems and late night confusion incarnate

bits and pieces of my mind documented in verbose sentence fragments

and i’m not talented enough to write feelings intro words

if i was, i already would have documented your hand on my thigh and your arm around me and your head on my shoulder and your hand in mine into a barrage of words

sorry, it’s late

ignore me

it seems that everything i write curves back to you lately

but i can’t help it, you’re just all i ever think about

moral of the story; i’m hopeless


End file.
